onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 801
Kaku It's Kaku who appeared in this chapter according to Aohige, he identified him by his speech pattern. It's not Spandam. Joekido (talk) 15:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) And Kaku has a fairly defining physical feature on his face, which the person Lucci was talking to did not have. One person having a talking pattern does not mean nobody else can have that pattern. 15:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Kaku is supposedly the guy they were talking to on the Den Den Mushi, not the guy accompanying Lucci. 15:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) The AP posts I've read (not the original from Aohige though) say that Aohige said it's Kaku on the Den Den Mushi, and Spandam is there in person. 15:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) What AoD and JSD said. 15:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I see well then can we list Kaku here as unseen? Joekido (talk) 15:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Apparently that's done already. 15:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Are we listing Kaku as cp0 too? If the talking pattern is the same, I agree it's most likely him, but "wiki-wise" isn't that considered a speculation? Hmmmm, good point. It'd indeed be considered speculation if you look it that way. 15:34, September 24, 2015 (UTC) It's definetely Kaku. Kaku always with the dialect of an ossan, thing that everybody remarked him of, even Usopp. This is definetely ossan-like talking in the translations, as it's noticeably different from Lucci's Grievous67 (talk) 15:38, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I'd say it's too speculative to base this on a speech pattern alone, even if it's obviously Kaku. 15:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) It's definitely fine to note that the man on the den den mushi talks like him, but from there to say it's him, thus listing him in the CP0 too, it's a long jump... What kind of specualation are you talking about? It's Kaku, that's clear enough. 10:52, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Let's not be stubborn idiots. It's not that speculative, let's put it in trivia and be done with it. 15:58, October 5, 2015 (UTC) It's been like this for weeks with no fuss on the page, I'm just gonna close this. 16:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Doflamingo's Silhouette or someone new? Judging by the cowl and the smirk, the figure in this image is Doflamingo, correct? I assume Oda blotted out his face to indicate he was defeated. I ask because I got him confused for the as-of-yet unidentified seventh Shichibukai until studying his profile better. --Thunderush (talk) 16:04, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Could be Shiki for all we know. Let's just leave it for now, Doflamingo is out of the game so I don't imagine him in there Grievous67 (talk) 16:15, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't see a smirk, to me it looks like Shiki's hair. AsuraDrago 17:36, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Speculation either way. 20:49, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Is this seriously a discussion? It's clearly Buggy's cloak, people. Stop reading so much into it. --Mandon (talk) 23:42, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Buggy never wore a cloak like this and it doesn't even look proper for a cloak. Considering the game of shapes it is not his cape. However until we have more information there's nothing we can do Grievous67 (talk) 14:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Buggy isn't even in this picture, so that doesn't seem right. That honestly looks like hair, and we should just call this talk off, its just speculation anyway. AsuraDrago 22:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Without going into too much detail, this really ''did ''end up being another figure, not Buggy's cloak or Doflamingo. It's hair. That "smirk" is actually just the spots from Law's hat, and the strange little curve that is seen overlapping the hat is half of a familar crescent mustache. I shall say no more. Thunderush (talk) 05:42, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Character Table Stop messing the table. Nami is the third SH member, Dressrosa citizens' order etc. --Klobis (talk) 03:20, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Let's figure out the columns issue too, please. 03:28, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I use Chrome and in the previous table, it did not work. Government and Others overhang around Kingdom. --Klobis (talk) 06:32, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I did the previous version of the table - I use Firefox so I didn't see that issue. I just did a test in both Firefox and Chrome and removing the height modifiers (style="height:40%" and 20%) fixes it (my first edit was just moving the Government column and needed the percentages, but it works fine without them with Others there as well). There's a bit of empty space around the middle right, but it beats the alternative where half the table's empty. 09:35, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok, that should be fixed, but why get rid of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet column? 10:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Page is only semi-protected now, start trying to fix it. 16:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) If that was the case then you should have just fixed the Nami thing instead of making the table look terrible. That's why I undid it. The old version with height and columns still looks better. There's a massive amount of white space on the new version. After comparing both versions there's still a massive amount of white text on Kaido's and Klobis' version. There's barely any on the original. SeaTerror (talk) 18:06, September 29, 2015 (UTC) It's way too wide. It's the ugliest, most unusable thing on mobile too. 23:06, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Nobody cares about mobile and both versions are the same width anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 22:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) alright, whatever. 15:58, October 5, 2015 (UTC)